This study is designed to examine the (1) economics, (2) personnel and (3) quality control of typical clinical microbiology laboratories today. Particular emphasis will be placed on projected future demands for service and manpower requirements. The results will permit a quantitative assessment of the economic, manpower, quality, and medical benefits that might stem from automation. Based on the important potential medical and cost benefits in this area, it is timely to study the implications of automation in microbiology laboratories.